Ilha Roxa
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Duas vilas separadas por um enorme rio, mas ligadas por uma pequena ilha entre elas. Ali, um amor inesperado acontece. Mikorei. Feliz aniversário Amy!


Descrição: Duas vilas separadas por um enorme rio, mas ligadas por uma pequena ilha entre elas. Ali, um amor inesperado acontece. Mikorei. Feliz aniversário Amy!

Declaração: Project K não me pertence, infelizmente.

* * *

 **Ilha Roxa**

\- Oh, a água acabou...

Foi o que notou Kawakata Reisi, um dos conselheiros da Vila do Rio, enquanto analisava os potes de água da casa onde morava. Suspirando, pensou pelo menos que era bom o sol estar alto, pelo menos. Pegando dois potes com tampas, pela alça feita de corda e com uma almofada de couro afim de não machucar as palmas, andou na direção da porta e a visão da vila se encheu aos olhos lilases através das lentes do óculos.

\- Não me parece tão mal assim. - Riu, sentindo o clima agradável vindo de fora da estrutura de barro branco da casa.

Sim, as casas da Vila do Rio, por toda sua extensão, eram feitas de um tom branco muito bonito vindo do próprio barro encontrado pela região; os telhados eram construidos em um formato pontudo e coberto com uma camada grossa de uma espécie de palha cinza-esverdeado, muito abundante perto de árvores da região. Usadas pois não eram tão nutricionais. Em muitos estabelecimentos como Câmara de Discussões, lojas, Biblioteca e locais de pesquisas tinham penduradas acima da porta uma bandeira azul, circular com uma flor branca costurada. Na porta de madeira bege em frente do sobrado onde Reisi morava, tinha uma pequena bandeira cravada, indicando que era a moradia de um conselheiro.

E mesmo sendo uma das pessoas mais bem vistas do local, ia pegar água no rio como qualquer um.

A Vila do Rio era dividida entre três regiões, por assim dizer; isso porque partes de terras eram atravessadas por afluentes. Pontes de pedra cinza, de tom claro, e postes de luz básico eram muito bem distribuidos e resistentes. Os hábitos de higiêne e o sistema de esgoto (não ligado a nenhum rio ou afluente) era muito rigoroso entre os membros da vila, sendo que poços ligados ao rio eram muito bem fiscalizados e testes eram aplicados diariamente.

Então, o por que de Reisi caminhar para fora dos muros de bambu e ir coletar água diretamente do rio era um mistério, embora as respostas do rapaz eram geralmente sobre a "verificação da pureza da água do rio" assim como "observar os animais ao redor".

E ninguém mais perguntava, ou seguia, por notar que não tinha nada de interessante nisso, apenas um homem pegando água no rio.

Caminhando em uma trilha de pedras ovais e chegando perto da beira da larga corrente de água, Reisi caminhou ainda por mais alguns metros para baixo, saindo da visão dos muros e chegando perto de uma singela ponte feita de cordas e madeira juntadas. Porém, não era tão extensa, ligando ao outro lado a uma pequena "ilha" no centro do rio.

E essa "ilha" era chamada Terra de Ninguém.

Isso porque do outro lado, ligada por um trecho baixo de terra que era inundado em certas épocas do ano, se extendia um vasto território sem entrecortes de água, onde uma grama nutritiva crescia abundantemente e animais andavam mais livremente.

Essa terra era ocupada pelo povo da Vila do Fogo.

Isso porque as paredes das casas retangulares ou quadradas (diferente das formas em cilindro com cones da Vila do Rio) dessa vila variavam nas cores laranja e vermelho, vindo do barro da região. Os telhados também eram feitos de barro. Poucas eram as bandeiras espalhadas pelas casas, sendo presente apenas na Estalagem Homra, Casa de Combate e na Casa de Pesquisas (pequeno). A bandeira em questão tinha uma base retangular dourada com uma figura de fogo vermelho costurada. A Vila do Fogo mantinha enormes fazendas com animais, sendo entre eles gatos, porcos, vacas, bois, cavalos, bodes e cabras.

Ao contrário da enorme estrutura de pesquisas e biblioteca, a Casa de Combates mantinha um grande número de bandeiras penduradas, assim como lanças e armas...

Não que as vilas entrassem em guerra constantemente...

Na verdade, as vilas do Rio e Fogo tinham uma relação quase superfícial, tendo um comércio mínimo, mas formal entre comerciantes de ambos os lados.

O difícil mesmo era o povo distante que habitava a Selva, fazendo fronteira com a Vila do Fogo, logo, era indispensável tratar de algum armamento.

E observar tais vilas era algo fascinante para Reisi, sendo que tinha alguns vasos e potes em casa com design da Vila do Fogo, e uma pequena estátua vindo do povo da Selva, no formato de um papagaio verde, feito de um barro verde que imitava - em certa proporção - uma jade.

Sempre esteve pensando em uma desculpa para chegar a Vila do Fogo e fazer algum contato, algo evitado pelo próprio povo pelo receio que ouviram de algumas histórias contadas da boca do comerciante Shiro (da Vila da Montanha, que andava pelas três vilas) que dizia serem pessoas bem violentas. E este rapaz era bom quando contava uma história. Apenas uma reunião entre as vilas fora feita, antes de Reisi nascer, que estabelecia o respeito mas ao mesmo tempo esse distanciamento.

E Reisi queria muito transcender isso e aprender mais.

Talvez fosse pensando nisso que ele cruzou a ponte instável e se dirigiu para a "ilha", sentindo o coração pulsar de forma vibrante e atento ao que tinha por ali. Dificilmente via alguém andando livremente por aquele pedaço, sendo comum adultos dizerem para crianças nunca cruzarem aquela ponte... Embora, talvez fosse mais pelo receio de algum animal fazer mal a elas. Com calma, observou a mudança na caracterização das plantas e encontrando - no que achou ser - no centro uma clareira enorme, e algumas pedras com um formato bom para sentar e descansar. Curiosamente, de aspecto branco. A cor do solo também se distinguia por ser em um tom quase amarelado, diferente da cor bege-marrom de sua vila...

Andando um pouco mais adiante, encontrou o que queria...

O tal trecho comentado e mal falado pelo mercador Shiro, que dava acesso a Vila do Fogo.

Certamente o caminho parecia bem intacto e seco, analisou Reisi ao ajeitar o óculos a face. Felizmente parecia firme para atravessar sozinho. Erguendo a visão, conseguia ver ao longe uma estrutura de muro feita de barro na parte de baixo e estacas de madeira erguidas sobre o muro baixo; e através do que seria o portão, dava para ver partes de casas...

\- Me pergunto o por que nunca me atrevi a vir sozinho... - Murmurou. Ah, claro... Longos dias de trabalho, lidando com a comunidade, além de ler e comentar sobre pesquisas. Realmente, apenas era na base da sorte e coincidência que conseguia dar passos na exploração. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não poderia deixar os potes ali ou entrar no local segurando tais coisas de peso incomodo. Sim, certamente não foi nada inteligênte andar tanto segurando algo importante que iria adquirir peso.

Lembrando de seu objetivo inicial, foi junto a beira do rio e agachou, preparando o processo. Ao chegar em casa poderia avaliar o nível de pureza da água daquela parte do rio, então, no momento colocou um pedaço de pano nas bocas dos potes de tom azulado e branco, amarrando uma corda; iria filtrar (rusticamente) a água. Usando a tampa, na forma de uma tigela, passou a encher com calma, distraindo-se vez ou outra ao observar algum pássaro de plumagem vermelha ou plantas do outro lado.

Isso até ouvir o som de cascos de cavalo se aproximando... de trás?

Reisi virou o corpo e se deparou com um homem ruivo segurando nas rédeas do cavalo de tom castanho-amendoado de patas brancas. Ao contrário de um manto branco junto a calças longas e grandes usadas pelos membros da Vila do Rio, este homem usava botas e calças pretas bem justas ao corpo, diga-se de passagem. Não usava camisa alguma, apenas um tecido vermelho enrolado nos ombros.

E assim, ambos se analisavam, enquanto o cavalo relinchava baixinho, balançando a cauda, um tanto descontente pela atmosfera criada.

\- Oh... Bom dia. - Kawakata Reisi foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, erguendo-se com calma e sorrindo de maneira gentil, embora, não fosse completamente isso que seu sorriso signifcasse.

\- Hum... - O ruivo fez um gesto com a cabeça, custando a desgrudar os olhos daquele homem... diferente. Não só pela vestimenta, mas pela maneira "delicada" que agia, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que se encontrassem - isso tinha certeza. Não era um ladrão, observou, ao ver os potes grandes perto da água.

\- Ora... O que foi? Um cachorro comeu a sua língua? - Riu ao receber uma expressão de irritação da parte do outro, mas nenhum gesto devidamente agressivo. - Sou Kawakata Reisi, da Vila do Rio. - Apresentou-se, fazendo uma graciosa cortesia.

\- ... Suon Mikoto, Vila do Fogo. - A voz dele era profunda, porém ainda em estado dócil, Reisi observou. Pelas descrições de Shiro, tinha uma visão bem diferente em mente... - Vila do Rio, hum...

\- Já ouviu falar? - Levou a mão para o queixo, pensativo e interessado no nativo.

\- Hum... - Olhou para o lado, como se lembrasse de alguém irritante. - Um comerciante de cabelo branco sempre tagarela sobre várias coisas. Entre elas, algumas pessoas... da sua vila. - Disse um pouco receoso.

\- Oh? E, o que ele fala, exatamente? - Deu alguns passos na direção do ruivo. O outro ficou mais atento a presença do moreno, enquanto que o cavalo estava mais interessado em comer um pouco de grama do chão.

\- ...

\- Com medo? - Reisi parou há pouco mais de um metro de Suon, preocupado.

\- ... Heh, não necessariamente. - Foi a vez de Mikoto rir, observando a forma frágil de Reisi, mesmo sentindo certo perigo pela língua afiada do moreno.

\- Oh... - Acalmando-se, Reisi sorriu pela provocação amigável. - Fico feliz de ouvir isso, embora, devo mencionar que sou mais forte do que você imagina.

\- Ah? - O sangue quente de Suon queria se dar ao luxo de transbordar, mas... Os olhos dourados cairam sobre os potes atrás do homem de branco.

\- ... Oh, certo, minha água... Desculpe te dar falsas esperanças. - Deu as costas bem casualmente, agachando e continuando a tarefa. Deixar o corpo tão desprotegido para um estranho era um ato muito bem falado entre as comunidades, indicando confiança até algo que se provasse o contrário. Isso era uma atitude digna de se fazer, embora fosse pouco aplicado no cotidiano.

Por isso Mikoto ficou intrigado com aquele homem, e deduziu de imediato que não estava querendo comprar nenhuma briga; o que era realmente uma decepção.

Deixando o cavalo de lado, aproximou-se e sentou na parte seca, olhando para o outro lado da margem na direção do povoado. Em seguida, tirou do cinto uma bolsa de água e tomou um gole, pensativo.

\- Estou surpreso. - O moreno continuou a "tagarelar". - Diz uma "língua solta" que o povo da Vila do Fogo gosta de praticar combates e... brigas. - O sorriso quase oculto dos lábios daquele homem irritava parte de Suon, porém, não a ponto de querer machucá-lo a ponto de defender um orgulho de seu povo. Era apenas um jeito de falar.

\- Eh... - Riu, afinal, era orgulhoso pela força que seu povo tinha. - Devo dizer que você me parece muito informado sobre meu povo, apesar de nunca ter visto seu rosto por aqui.

\- Isso quer dizer que vêm frequentemente a "ilha"? - Ergueu os olhos lilases, curioso; A cena de Reisi sob a copa das árvores, as bolinhas de luz junto a sombra daquela cena natural fez novamentre o sangue de Mikoto se aquecer.

\- ... Sim. - Concordou, virando o rosto para o lado, como se estivesse olhando para os muros da vila.

\- Vem fazer o que exatamente, se me permite a pergunta?

Mikoto arriscou a olhar novamente para o outro, sentindo a pressão aumentar. Suspirando pesadamente, disse arrastado:

\- Venho aqui para treinar sozinho.

\- Um treinamento especial? - Errou o direcionamento da água e parte caiu para fora do pote ao virar a tampa, se molhando um pouco.

Sorriu de lado, notando tal vacilo. - Apenas, quando preciso esfriar a cabeça, venho para cá. Não seria bom ter metade dos combatentes no hospital... - Ou pelo menos foi isso que um de seus amigos, Kunagi Izumo, tinha dito em tom sério.

\- Me parece muito confiante ao dizer isso... É um dos melhores guerreiros de seu povo? - Ajeitou a parte lateral do cabelo escuro para atrás da orelha, tentando não errar novamente a boca do pote. Mas a atenção foi desviada novamente ao sentir o ar fresco se transformar em uma onda massisa de calor... Respirando com dificuldades, olhou para o ruivo afim de confirmar que não era o único a sentir a pele derreter...

... Foi quando sentiu subtamente um calafrio passar pela espinha, ao notar através dos óculos a figura de Mikoto o encarar de forma séria, a cor dourada dos olhos brilhando e as pupilas ganhando um ar animalesco, mais especificamente, como o de um gato, ou melhor, leão. Um ar magestoso e de perigo cercava Suon, que fez o cavalo se afastar um pouco do lugar, sensato.

Reisi pensou que talvez tinha pisado em algum calo do outro, talvez estivesse treinando ali por conta de alguma derrota ou estresse ocorrido na vila dele; mil explicações, porém, não tinha tempo para fazer uma estratégia bem bolada. Acalmando a mente, não desviou o olhar enquanto se levantava calmo. Em resposta, Suon se levantou de imediato.

\- Ora, falei demais? Caso eu tenha te ofendido de alguma forma, peço desculpas. - Disse de forma segura, ficando imóvel enquanto sentia o calor aumentar conforme Mikoto se aproximava dele. - Creio que podemos resolver isso de forma adulta, não acha?

\- ...

A forte entonação na voz de Reisi pareceu acordar Mikoto do transe, que ficou arriscadamente perto do corpo delicado de Reisi... Em poucos segundos o lugar esfriou e o ruivo levou a mão para atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos e suspirando, como se cansado.

\- Muito bem. - Sorriu docemente ao ver ele se acalmar, inclinando levemente a cabeça e analisando a situação, ou tentando.

\- ... Já terminou de encher os seus potes? - Perguntou, agachando e pegando a outra tampa, ajudando Reisi com aquilo.

\- Impaciente? - Achou melhor continuar, visto que não podia mais continuar enrolando para permanescer ali.

\- ... Com o quê? - Mikoto observou o "visitante" pelo canto do olho.

\- De me ver partindo, de preferencia para longe de sua vila?

Suon pensou sobre aquela frase bem direta do forasteiro. Para falar a verdade, o que era bastante incomum e irritante para dizer a verdade, era que queria ver o moreno mais vezes.

De preferência, todos os dias.

E isso acabou gerando uma ligeira dúvida na cabeça do homem mais forte da Vila do Fogo, que acabou por mirar Reisi de forma intensa novamente.

\- ... Entendo. - Kawakata fechou os olhos com calma, enquanto fechava o pote de água e ajeitava a alça nas mãos. - Se é este o caso, partirei imediatamente... Não quero causar nenhum mal entendido ou conflito. - Assim que parecia se levantar, sentiu uma mão quente o segurar quase que violentamente. A expressão de qualquer um seria de um medo agonizante do fundo da alma, porém, os olhos de tom lilás de Reisi transmitiam apenas surpresa.

\- ... Você não veio simplesmente pegar água por aqui.

\- ... Bem, muito atencioso de sua parte. - Apesar da "acusação", permanescia com uma postura tranquila.

\- ...

\- ... Silêncio? Não irá me interrogar? - Apesar da impressão de ver faíscas sairem dos olhos dourados, quase como se fosse metal derretido na forja, acabou por achar intrigante a cautela do outro, visto que não combinava com a aura impulsiva que parecia ter.

\- ... Certo, o que veio exatamente fazer aqui? - Acalmando-se, relaxou o aperto do braço de Reisi, soltando-o até, abaixando a guarda.

Kawakata distanciou o braço (agora quente) com calma, levando a mão até o queixo. No processo, Suon pareceu um gato, pois tinha certeza que se não estivesse claramente se controlando, o braço estaria preso pelo ruivo. Rindo, disse por fim:

\- Eu tenho interesse em conhecer sua vila, Suon... Porém, hoje foi a primeira vez que me atrevi a atravessar a ponte e chegar até esta ilha, bem conveniente entre nossas regiões.

Uma mistura de decepção e compreensão passou pelo rosto do ruivo, que tinha identificado Reisi como alguém estudioso logo de cara. Tinha imaginado algo pior, como se o moreno fosse alguém exilado da vila... Se fosse esse o caso, poderia levá-lo para casa.

Já pela parte de Kawakata, não conseguiu distinguir bem o que Suon estava sentindo, ao ver as expressões dele. Assim, deduziu que talvez estivesse em conflito em acreditar ou não.

\- Bem, irei me retirar... - Foi quando sentiu o braço novamente agarrado.

\- Fique.

\- ... Não está desconfiado de mim? Devo dizer que sou alguém suspeito, de certo.

\- Eu acredito em você. Quer entrar para conhecer a minha vila, certo? Irei te escoltar.

\- ... Hum, talvez devesse ser mais cauteloso com alguém que encontra pela primeira vez. - Suspirou, não acreditando na ingenuidade do outro. - Creio que primeiro, seria melhor se trocarmos mais informações. - Fez uma pequena pausa, tirando de baixo do manto branco uma parte do colar que usava, mostrando um círculo azulado com algumas flores brancas entalhadas. - Sou um conselheiro da Vila do Rio.

\- Eh, outro motivo para confiar. - Sorriu, como se aquilo provasse que estava certo desde o início.

\- Sim... mas deveria ter perguntado isso antes, meu caro. - Sorriu também, mantendo a pose de respeito e inabalada. - Agora... Creio que não tem nenhuma tarefa a cumprir por hoje? Seria uma pena deixar de fazer algo importante e depois ser penalizado por me acompanhar...

\- Hum... - Pensou em Kunagi, pedindo para ele recolher um pouco de lenha quando terminasse o treino, porém... - Não, não tenho. Vamos. - Pegou os potes de água (um deles da mão de Reisi) e se levantou, assobiando e sendo ouvido pelo cavalo.

\- Oh...! - Quando notou, estava naquela situação. Uma forma bem galante do ruivo agir, embora, pudesse carregar os potes de água com calma. Mas não recusaria tal oferta, levantando-se e aproximando do cavalo. - É uma criatura linda... - Murmurou, com receio de tocar na pelagem do animal.

\- ... Hum, nunca andou em um? - Acertou em cheio.

\- Na Vila do Rio não temos cavalos... Creio que seria bem difícil andar com eles por ali, muitos de nós usamos barcos ou canoas; bem mais prático. - Apesar da descrição, o olhar de Reisi para o cavalo de Suon era de pura apreciação, algo que fez os instintos do ruivo se remexerem por dentro.

Já o cavalo foi mais para o lado de Reisi, sentindo o perigo do dono...

\- Ah, calma, calma. - Disse tentando transmitir segurança, tocando com cuidado no pescoço da montaria. - Devemos estar bem tranquilos para passarmos sem problemas no trecho raso do rio, está bem?

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Basashi se sentir melhor, indo mais na direção de Reisi.

\- Hunf... - Bufou baixo, virando-se para os dois. - é bom andarmos logo.

\- Claro, vamos. - Tomando as rédeas de Basashi, guiou-o , enquanto andavam atrás de Suon para os muros da vila.

\- Olha, está de volta! - Kamamoto, um rapaz moreno e bem animado notou a aproximação do próximo líder da vila e anunciou para os amigos, notando apenas depois que...

\- Espero que ele tenha se lembrado de trazer um pouco de madeira como pedi. - Kunagi disse de forma um pouco decepcionada desde já, imaginando que o amigo tivesse esquecido mais uma vez. Estava de costas, limpando parte do vidro do estabelecimento, por isso não percebeu nada.

\- N-não trouxe exatamente madeira... - A voz de Rikio saiu baixa.

\- Ah, o King trouxe mais peixes? Estava sentindo falta também! - Totsuka Tatara, outro amigo próximo de Suon, apareceu na frente da estalagem Homra, trazendo um balde de água quando mirou na direção do ruivo, ficando em silêncio.

\- Hum, seria bom mesmo comer uma carne mais leve...

Silêncio.

\- ...? O que foi rapazes, por que o silêncio?

Para falar a verdade, notou Izumo, um burburinho tinha começado a ganhar volume mais e mais de onde estavam. Virando-se finalmente, notou o por quê.

\- Bom dia. - Disse Reisi ao dono da estalagem, cordial.

Um homem vestido de maneira um tanto diferenciada, e ainda com o brasão da vila do Rio no colar que carregava no peito. Não era todo dia que recebiam alguém assim, e ainda mais, acompanhado de Suon, que era preguiçoso demais para lidar com política ou comércio. Apenas se animava quando se tratava de lutas, porém, visto que o "visitante" não tinha nenhum machucado, não se tratava disso. O que era ótimo, na visão de Kunagi.

\- Ah... vila do Rio, imagino. Bem-vindo, sou Kunagi Izumo, dono da melhor estalagem da vila do Fogo. - Apresentou-se.

\- Kawakata Reisi, um dos conselheiros da vila do Rio. O lugar é adorável, devo dizer. - Olhando para cima, imaginava que o prédio cheirasse a canela, chocolate e roupas recém-lavadas de tão bem cuidada que estava. De cores bem quentes, parecia ser muito aconchegante, em comparação ao tom branco da vila natal. - Disse também que é uma estalagem?

\- Obrigado. - Sorria, mas também analisava o moreno. Parecia estar ali por conta de uma conversa com os líderes da vila, embora, o olhar fixo nas coisas fosse mais o de um jovem visitando um museu pela primeira vez e encontrando artes fantásticas. - Exatamente; doze quartos, e no momento temos sete disponíveis. Caso precise marcar uma estadia, estamos aqui.

\- Isso seria explendido... Embora, no momento, eu tenha vindo sem nada. Mas quem sabe futuramente, quando vier mais preparado.

\- Entendo, entendo... - Assim, notou atrás de Reisi o olhar irritado de Suon sobre si, e ficou levemente confuso sobre aquilo... Até que Anna apareceu da escadaria.

\- Mikoto...! - Uma menina de cabelos brancos e vestido vermelho correu até o rapaz, abraçando-o.

Nisso, um sentimento de surpresa passou pela mente de Reisi ao ver aquilo... Não tinha imaginado que o ruivo tivesse uma família. Apesar do sentimento de tristeza, conseguiu se recuperar fortemente e sorriu para a criança, tentando manter o sentimento de tristeza bem afastado...

\- Anna, tenha mais cuidado ao correr. Pode acabar tropeçando! - Disse Kamamoto, preocupado com ela, lembrando da última vez que tinha tropeçado.

\- Haha! Ela apenas está animada para ver o King. - Tatara riu de forma delicada, vendo Suon passar a mão na cabeça da garota.

\- Mikoto, você disse que ia ajudar com a faxina... - A menina murmurou. De fato, estava usando um avental, ajudando todos a limpar.

\- Hum... Desculpe. - Foi o que conseguiu dizer, olhando para o lado, esquecendo totalmente disso.

\- Ah... - Nisso, os olhos escalates dela miraram em Reisi, ficando curiosa sobre ele.

\- Muito prazer, me chamo Reisi.

A jovem piscou em silêncio, para então olhar Mikoto, vendo-o agir um tanto diferente do normal, embora dificilmente alguém fosse notar aquilo. Assim, sorriu, olhando de forma boba para o ruivo. Até se lembrar de se apresentar para Reisi, assim o fazendo.

\- É uma jovem muito educada... - Reisi esperava a qualquer hora encontrar a mãe dela, imaginando uma figura parecida com a menina, visto que ambos pouco se pareciam fisicamente.

\- Não é? Anna é realmente uma boa garota. Muito diferente de King~ - Tatara pareceu querer brincar um pouco ao provocar.

\- ... King...? - O moreno virou-se para Suon, intrigado por esse título.

\- Já está ficando tarde, creio que seja bom acabarmos a limpeza por hoje. - Kunagi bateu as mãos, prendendo a atenção de todos. - Que tal entrarmos para comer algo? Como é sua primeira vez aqui, é por conta da casa.

Nisso, apareceram dois jovens que trabalhavam na estalagem, Eric e Kosuke, que ao verem que Suon tinha voltado prontamente se aproximaram para levar Basashi ao estábulo. Dispensaram o lanche, visto que já tinham comido algo antes, e foram para o lugar ao lado da estalagem.

\- Yay! Pausa para o lanche!- Tatara foi o primeiro a entrar, sendo seguido por um temeroso Kamamoto, que seguiu o mais velho. Tudo bem que apenas faltava limpar as janelas do térreo, mas estava tudo bem terminar assim?

\- Oh... Obrigado, agradeço muito. - Após uma breve reverência de gratidão, acompanhou todos para dentro do lugar.

Realmente adorável.

Apesar de poucas pessoas, dado pelo horário ainda não ser do mais movimentado, transmitia desde já uma sensação acalentadora para Reisi. Seguindo Suon, sentaram-se em uma mesa vazia, os potes de lado, e a sensação das cadeiras estofadas de pano vermelho apenas serviram para maravilhar mais ao moreno. Não que não tivesse na vila dele, tinham várias almofadas grandes e macias, mas o tom azul predominante não se destacava tanto assim. Todos tinham ido ajudar Kunagi na cozinha, ficando apenas os dois ali, no momento.

\- ... Sua filha é realmente adorável. - Reisi tentou quebrar o silêncio.

\- ...? - Erguendo a sobrancelha, olhou sério para Kawakata. - Anna não é minha filha.

\- Oh... - Piscou, confuso.

\- Irmã mais nova. - Explicou.

\- Ah! Entendo... Desculpe por isso. - Corou um pouco, tentando prestar atenção no vaso de flores no meio da mesa.

Essa mesma expressão fez Suon esticar o braço, tocando na bochecha de Reisi.

\- Não precisa se desculpar.

Após algum tempo, a troca de olhares entre ambos pareceu aquecer aquele sentimento estranho que vinham nutrindo dentro deles. Porém, Suon descansou a mão na mesa assim que todos chegaram com pratos de comida, xícaras e bule para o lanche.

\- Tentamos caprichar hoje, King! Ah, , espero que goste das panquecas!

Tatara serviu com cuidado os pratos com sanduiche de alface, abobrinha, queijo e uma pasta de carne fresca de porco; panquecas com muito mel e morangos; além de alguns biscoitos. Kunagi e Kamamoto arrumavam as xícaras e pratos na mesa, além da Anna com os talheres e guardanapos. Logo, todos estavam acomodados, trocando pedaços das iguarias e servindo o café (e chá para Anna e Reisi).

\- Que delícia! - Reisi ficou verdadeiramente surpreso ao sentir o sabor do pedaço de queijo junto a carne bem temperada de porco, sentindo o gosto que poucas vezes tinha o prazer de comer; mas aquele queijo era mais denso e amarelado em contraste com o queijo branco e mais fino que as pessoas da sua vila costumavam comer.

\- Ficamos felizes em ouvir isso! - Tatara sorriu, comendo biscoitos.

\- Eh, Kawakata-san nunca tinha comido sanduiche antes...? - Kamamoto perguntou curioso.

\- Os sanduiches da vila do Rio são geralmente feitos com um pão de arroz, ovo frito com salsinha, e às vezes rodelas de pepino. - Explicou. - Oh, esse chá... Kocha*, certo?

\- Uhum... é meu chá preferido. - Comentou Anna, sorrindo enquanto tomava um pouco. Em frente dela, estava o prato com panquecas. - É a primeira vez que toma?

\- Está uma delícia. - Reisi sorriu para a menina. - Não temos muito deste; os mais comuns são de jasmim e de matcha, embora este última seja comum apenas para adultos por conta do gosto... Particularmente, eu gosto.

\- Oh! O famoso chá da vila do Rio! Eu tenho um pouco de jasmim no bar. - Kunagi comentou, animado. - Ainda não encontrei o de matcha, um pouco caro demais.

\- Posso trazer dá próxima vez que voltar, como um presente. - Reisi disse, rindo um pouco ao imaginar qual seria a reação de todos quando provassem pela primeira vez.

Conversa ia, conversa vinha, e Suon estava esquecido do lado de Reisi, comendo sanduiches especiais só com carne e queijo; uma grande porção de carne, diga-se de passagem. Não estava tão feliz, mesmo com o clima pacífico na mesa... Ser ignorado tão facilmente assim por Reisi o fazia se sentir...

Nisso, por debaixo da mesa, agarrou com a mão livre (direita) a coxa de Kawakata...

Reisi sentiu prontamente tal agarro, olhando por poucos segundos para baixo, mas logo voltando-se para a xícara à sua frente. Anna e Kamamoto não perceberam, visto que estavam perguntando a Kunagi se tinha sobrado mesmo o pó de chá de jasmim. Já Totsuka, foi feliz o bastante para enquanto levava um biscoito à boca notar tal movimento pequeno do King... Se tivesse mastigando, teria tossido, mas ao invés disso tentou conter a risada.

\- Tatara, está tudo bem? - Anna olhou para o rapaz que estava à esquerda dela, pensando se ele tinha engasgado, servindo mais café para ele.

Kunagi ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Reisi e Mikoto; conseguiu ler no ar a pequena tensão do moreno (estava muito calado), e sobre o ruivo... Parecia normal, porém deduziu rapidamente o que poderia estar acontecendo. Só esperava que Suon se comportasse, e não se animasse tanto, visto que Anna estava ali.

Sentados na pequena mesa retangular, a posição dos seis em um sentido horário seria: Kunagi(na ponta), Kamamoto, Anna, Totsuka (outra ponta), Suon e Reisi.

\- S-sim... Estou bem. - Fingiu tossir, puxando um guardanapo e levando à boca.

\- Tem que mastigar direito os biscoitos. - Disse preocupada, embora o loiro fizesse movimentos com a mão para dizer que estava bem.

Kamamoto também estava preocupado, mas ao olhar para Kunagi, notou que ele estava silencioso (o mais velho sempre chamava a atenção de Tatara também) e também distraido, olhando para Reisi... Não, para Reisi e Suon... Ficou intrigado, abrindo a boca para perguntar quando...

\- Hum... Obrigado pela comida. - Ao terminar o único sanduiche, limpou a boca com calma. - Creio que eu deveria voltar, apesar de ser um pouco triste deixar tal mesa agora...

\- Ah, por que não fica uma noite na estalagem? Tem quartos disponíveis, afinal!~ - Totsuka comentou feliz, rindo.

\- Infelizmente, eu saí da minha vila com o propósito de pegar água, não visitar a vila do Fogo... se eu não voltar até a noite cair, todos ficarão preocupados. - Explicou com calma, olhando por fim na direção de Suon, com um sorriso um tanto... tenso.

\- Eh... - Riu um pouco, terminando o sanduiche, mas não largando de Reisi.

\- Entendo, é uma pena não poder ficar mais. Embora, tenha certeza que quando voltar, será muito bem recebido na Homra. - Kunagi disse por fim.

\- Obrigado, me lembrarei disso. - Afastando a cadeira, Kawakata levantou-se. Das vidraças, as luzes lá fora pintavam as casas de tom laranja, quase escuro. O tempo voava quando estava se divertindo...

Suon conseguiu retirar a mão à tempo de Reisi, discreto, e em seguida se levantou também.

\- Estou de saída, então. Obrigado mais uma vez e até a próxima. - Sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência, pegando os potes.

\- Irei te levar de volta... - Suon olhou para Kunagi, como se trocasse uma informação confidencial ou pedisse permissão, quem sabe um conselho.

\- ... Certo, tomarei conta de Basashi. - O dono da estalagem disse, apesar do ruivo não ter dito nada.

\- Oh? Não irá levá-lo, Suon-san? - Rikio olhou para os potes, achando-os pesados para levar carregando na mão até o outro lado do rio.

\- Hum... Ele já andou muito hoje. - Foi a desculpa que deu.

Ao sairem, cada um carregava um pote.

\- Está sendo muito gentil, em contraste com o que aconteceu na mesa, Suon... - O moreno disse com calma, vendo uma carroça passando e as pessoas se preparando para à noite. Já nessa hora, o vento frio invadia o ar, o que fez Reisi estremecer.

\- Hum... - Sorriu abertamente, ficando colado a Reisi e começando a andar. Nisso, fez emergir do corpo uma onda de calor, que fez o moreno sentir certo conforto... E se aproximar por instinto.

\- Aliás... tem algo que gostaria de perguntar. - Kawakata olhava para um pilar artistico na praça da vila, parecendo ser feito de mármore com linhas em vermelho brilhante. - Seu amigo, Totsuka se não me engano, te chamou muitas vezes de "king"... Por acaso, isso é apenas um apelido ou tem um significado maior?

\- ...

\- Se não quiser comentar, tudo bem. Mas, se me permitir fazer mais uma pergunta, sinto que você consegue emitir calor, certo? Isso se deve porque você é um... mago?

Quando Reisi fez essa pergunta, já estavam perto dos muros da vila.

\- ... Ande um pouco mais.

Com essa frase enigmatica, foi na frente em um passo mais acelerado, fazendo Kawakata ficar com dúvidas, mas segui-lo de qualquer jeito. Atravessando o caminho raso, chegaram em pouco tempo ao meio da ilha, longe das pessoas. Feito isso, o ruivo colocou o pote de Reisi no chão e virou-se para o conselheiro da vila do Rio.

As sombras das árvores e plantas que pareciam bambus junto a coloração quente parecia combinar bem com o homem, dando um ar mais misterioso, junto aos olhos em dourado brilhante. Isso quase fez Reisi ficar sem fôlego, mas não admitiria isso... Foi quando o viu retirar a parte do manto dos ombros, revelando um pouco mais da parte do pescoço e peito, revelando uma pedra que parecia colada a pele do rapaz. Pequena, mas em destaque e com um leve brilho, talvez fosse um rubi pela coloração... Ou talvez um cristal transparente cheio de sangue...

Abismado, uma vela pareceu acender na mente do moreno.

\- Você... é um receptáculo de Damocles. Isso quer dizer que você nasceu com a capacidade de compartilhar diretamente do poder da torre sagrada, Damocles.

\- Hu... Você me parece saber de tudo...

Naquele mundo, existiam os "magos" e "receptáculos". Desde que a humanidade encontrou pedras coloridas em minas, descobriram que elas emitiam um certo poder, esgotável e efêmero. Por exemplo, se encontrassem uma pedra verde, ao colocar ela em terra dava para ver o crescimento rápido de plantas... Até certa altura, que era quando a pedra não brilhava mais. Porém, um grupo denominado Damocles acabou por encontrar uma torre misteriosa que fazia as pedras ressoarem e acumularem poder, podendo ser usadas de modo mais amplo. Assim, conseguiram englobar várias pedras, formando sete no total, que não se desgastavamde maneira alguma, ficando então sintonizadas a torre..

Porém, logo após isso, essas pedras foram sugadas pela torre de uma forma inevitável. Embora, depois, o grupo tenha encontrado pedras menores brilhando, que apesar de serem menos poderosas do que as que fizeram, tinham seu valor.

Assim, batizaram a torre de "Torre de Damocles".

Em seguida, surgiram então as pessoas chamadas de magos, que tinham encontrado uma pedra minúscula do tamanho de um pingente, ido até a torre e carregado ela, conseguindo também controlar o poder dessas pedras. Eram raras as exposições, sendo o perigo de serem caçadas pela ambição; apenas líderes de aldeias possuiam de modo público, tendo uma proteção para suportar isso.

E tinham os receptáculos. Estes eram ainda mais raros, visto que nasciam com pedras cravadas no corpo, o que supostamente eram as pedras de maior poder sugadas pela torre...

Atualmente...

\- Atualmente, todos os receptáculos de Damocles estão mortos... - Murmurou Reisi. Há tempos, na última grande guerra que ocorrera, todos os receptáculos acabaram perecendo por conta do abuso de poder ou conflito. - Embora, isso agora não seja verdade. .. A vila do Fogo realmente é surpreendente. - Disse por fim, para tentar se acalmar. - ... Não se preocupe, irei me manter quieto sobre isso. Embora, por que me contou isso...?

\- ... Não era isso que gostaria de saber? - Ajeitou o manto, confuso.

\- E... todos de sua vila sabem?

\- Não... Só quem estava na mesa e minha família... - Agachou e voltou a pegar a água. Nesse ponto, apenas se tinha uma fina linha de luz o horizonte, o que fez Suon esticar a mão e criar uma labareda para iluminar o caminho.

\- ... - Kawakata se juntou mais a Suon, tirando da roupa novamente o colar, porém, virou-o para ele e mostrou uma pequena pedra cravada ali atrás do emblema. - Eu sou um mago, uso esta pedra da água para situações extremas... Casos de lençois de água com contaminação ou perigo de inundação em nossas terras.

\- ... Isso é muita responsabilidade. - Murmurou, virando o rosto e ganhando uma expressão mais séria.

\- ... Creio que não goste de magos. Entendo caso queira se afastar. - Foi a primeira coisa que passou na mente do moreno ao ler tal reação do outro. - Ou, talvez... Tenha se arrependido. - Isso fazia um bom sentido.

Então, subtamente sentiu os olhos dourados encará-lo e sentiu-se como se prensado contra uma daquelas grandes árvores ao redor deles, como uma presa, ou quem sabe um parceiro... Ridículo, certo? Ao mesmo tempo que pensava, observou a mão do ruivo se erguer e não fez nada, tendo um sangue frio até. Se fosse outra pessoa já teria se afastado com medo. Nisso, sentiu a mão ser agarrada e levada na direção do peito de Suoh, o que fez os olhos lilases se arregalarem. Um dos dedos roçou contra a pedra, foi quase como um choque, embora não fosse doloroso. Apenas, era como se suas forças fossem recarregadas e estivesse de manhã, ou ainda, conseguisse levantar o rio inteiro até formar uma coluna enorme de água. Esse era o poder da Torre de Damocles?

Era isso o que um receptáculo sentia todos os dias? Ou apenas quando queria?

\- ... O que pretende, Suon? - Disse baixinho, ainda _embriagado_ com tal sensação. Não que nunca tivesse sentido isso, foi quase como aconteceu quando tocou pela primeira vez a pequena pedra do medalhão, embora, a sensação fosse proporcionalmente menor como a que estava sentindo. Sim, desta vez era uma sensação totalmente calorosa e acolhedora.

\- Nunca irei me arrepender de ter compartilhado isso de mim com você.

\- ... Ou você é muito ingênuo, ou é muito idiota. - Disse sem convicção, embora, quisesse passar um ar de sermão para o guerreiro. - Falar isso para uma pessoa que conheceu há menos de vinte e quatro horas...

\- Eh... Parece preocupado comigo, até demais. - O sorriso convencido e contente fez a barreira do Conselheiro da Vila do Rio cair ainda mais, embora ainda tivesse restando um pedaço de responsabilidade em pé. - Meu caro importantissimo conselheiro da vila do rio... Dizer isso casualmente em outra vila poderia te levar a uma prisão para servir de moeda de troca...

\- Então realmente tem um pouco de jeito para isso. - Riu baixo. - Devo dizer que conselheiros costumam ser bem tratados para não ter nenhum conflito que leve a guerra.

\- ... Huh, nós somos muito bons em lutar.

\- Ora, pretende mesmo criar um conflito desnecessário, logo agora, entre nossas vilas? Isso seria por diversão? - Chegou a provocar, visto que pelo que tinha absorvido da personalidade do outro, era muito preguiçoso e parecia ter um espírito levemente justo para não fazer guerras inuteis.

\- ... Eu quero que você fique comigo, Reisi. - Pediu, sincero.

Se antes a luz ao redor estava escassa por conta das folhas, a noite estava florida no céu. Nenhum indício de ação partiu de Suon, e Kawakata se impressionou com o controle dele.

\- ... Eu preciso voltar para a minha vila. O sumiço de um conselheiro seria horrível... - O peso do coração das pessoas que confiavam nele bateu sobre os ombros. - Embora, eu tenha prometido voltar amanhã. Seus amigos são ótimos em receber pessoas... - Comentou para tentar alegrar o outro.

\- ...

Os olhos brilhantes como os vaga-lumes que apareceram ao redor deles, voando por ai, destacavam-se por um misto de tristeza e determinação. Assim, Suoh voltou a criar uma chama vinda da mão, maior que antes.

\- ... Por acaso se apaixonou à primeira vista por mim? - Kawakata lançou essa ideia no ar, notando Suon (que já se virava para prosseguir) parar e mirar para Reisi.

\- ... Eu o quero perto de mim. - Disse de forma simples.

\- Entendo. - Foi uma resposta bem satisfatória para Kawakata; amor a primeira vista era como uma tocha; pegava fogo rápido mas se extinguia rápido também. Enquanto que o amor era a soma do aprendizado e compartilhamento do tempo. Sorrindo de lado, acenou. - Vamos. Tenha cuidado, logo à frente terá uma ponte um tanto arrisca de se passar.

O pequeno trecho foi silencioso por ambas as partes, tomando extremo cuidado enquanto ouviam o som das águas passando, um ou outro sapo cantante e o barulho de grilos pelo trecho. Ambos os jovens imersos em profundos pensamentos.

A luz da vila apareceu e Reisi saudou os sentinelas, que se surpreenderam com a aparição do conselheiro. Comentaram que um grupo de busca tinha ido se preparar para vasculhar os lugares com lanternas, mas parece que não iriam precisar mais. Assim, uma conselheira e um conselheiro mais velho apareceram, fazendo todos ficaram mais em silêncio ao notarem que Kawakata não estava sozinho.

\- Saudações, Seri-san, Ao-sama. - Começou Reisi, ajeitando o óculos. - Desculpe o meu atraso, acabei demorando mais do que devia.

\- Kawakata-san, só quase enviamos um grupo para entrar na mata atrás de você. E diz que foi um atraso? - Seri se irritou, o que fez Reisi se desculpar novamente.

\- Entendo, e aprecio a preocupação. - Sorriu. - Acabei por conhecer este homem, que me levou à vila do Fogo; e quando a noite chegou, ele se dispos a me acompanhar em segurança.

\- Ora, veio acompanhado... - Ao-sama murmurou, olhando o ruivo. - Qual o seu nome, rapaz?

\- Suon Mikoto. - Disse um tanto curto, sentindo mais olhares do que gostaria em cima dele.

\- Hum... Kawakata, teria algo a mais a dizer?

\- Sim. Como está de noite, seria de má educação permitir que Suon voltasse para casa sozinho. - Ouviu um "Ah" baixinho vindo do outro, mas não o deixou dizer nada, completando. - Assim, irei hospedá-lo em minha casa até amanhã de manhã. Ainda mais, irei visitar a vila do Fogo, afim de ter um melhor contato e harmonia com essas pessoas do outro lado do rio.

Seri ainda queria bater no moreno pela preocupação, no entanto, teve que concordar com a parte da cortesia.

\- Hum, vejo, vejo. É bem-vindo em nossa vila, jovem Suon. E Kawakata...

\- Sim, Ao-sama?

\- Dá próxima vez que for dar uma volta, avise que pode demorar. - Com isso, se despediu dizendo que estava com sono.

Seri se aproximou para saudar o visitante e após perguntar para Reisi se precisava de alguma ajuda, confirmou que iria mandar alguém levar comida para eles. Com isso, se despediu e foi fazer seus deveres.

Durante a caminhada, Suon notou pelo que poderia ver das tochas nas paredes que a vila não era tão bem iluminada assim quanto a dele. Na vila do Fogo vários postes com chamas se acendiam em lugares estratégicos para deixar a noite bem iluminada e afastar animais. Também notou grande número de patrulheiros (pensou assim) andando pelas ruas. Quando estava chegando a uma ponte arcada de pedra, Reisi comentou:

\- Uma pena estar tão escuro para notar como é nossa vila.

\- Hum... Poderei ver isso de manhã. - O ruivo porém notava os trechos com rios, achando aquilo fantasioso demais, visto que nas terras dele dificilmente se via rios cortando tanto assim a terra. - Aliás, está me sequestrando por acaso? - Riu, lembrando da conversa que tinham tido.

\- Creio que se fosse um prisioneiro que desejasse muito fugir, já teria ido embora. - Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, o que fez o sangue de Suon ferver pelo tom de provocação. - Imagino que Izumo-san e os outros estejam acostumados com o seu (imagino eu) hábito de se atrasar... Estou certo?

\- Hum... - Com o silêncio, teve que concordar. Por vezes ainda tinha tempo para dar um beijo na testa de Anna antes de dormir, ou contar uma história. Outras, tomar um drinque com Izumo tarde da noite, mas outras vezes demorava para voltar por conta do treino, luta com alguns delinquentes ou de ter achado um lugar bom para uma soneca. Por vezes, voltava apenas de manhã. Não tinha com o se defender.

Já as coisas com Kawakata eram diferentes, notou isso pelo número de pessoas se amontoando em volta dele.

E isso fez surgir um sentimento de pequena irritação, bem controlada até, vindo de Suon.

Ao chegarem na casa de Kawakata, este guiou Suon para dentro e fechou a porta.

\- ...Hum. - Estava bem escuro, apesar de um pouco de luz vir da janela; Suon conseguia ver os contornos visto que tinha olhos bons para enxergar no escuro. Nisso, imaginava se Reisi estaria procurando uma tocha para acender. Ao tentar incinerar a mão, notou vários brilhos brancos pelo local, iluminando de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes, visto que estava acostumado a cor alaranjada das chamas.

\- Oh... - Notou os olhos do ruivo piscarem rápido. - Desculpe, esqueci de avisar.

Kawakata segurava o medalhão, mirando para a pequena sala onde tinham pendurados jarros redondos de vidro com uma água semi-transparente e que brilhavam muito, quase como se fossem velas brancas um pouco mais potentes. Erguendo os olhos, acostumado, Suon olhou para Reisi confuso.

\- Oh, esse é um novo método de iluminação. Ainda estamos aprimorando, visto que precisamos de vários potes com esses elementos e uma pequena base nutritiva para alimentá-los. Nossa meta é a de colocar os mais ativos, ou seja, que emitam mais luz lá fora para brilharem à noite ao invés de tochas... - Continuou a explicar, incansável. - Muitas casas já tem potes semelhantes, sendo que para ativá-los apenas é preciso chacoalá-los um pouco e dar uma pitada de alimento por dentro. Ou então pela reação da pedra de água... Incrível, não acha? Nossos pesquisadores acham que esses elementos são de uma espécie prima dos vagalumes, porém aquáticos... Incrível, não acha? - Riu, fascinado.

\- Ah... - Foi o que conseguiu dizer, quase bocejando. Ainda assim, era interessante olhar para aquelas bolinhas brilhantes.

Mas, olhou ao redor e voltou a encarar a mobilia. Madeira clara, bem trabalhada, tecidos e tapetes em tom azul demais, paredes brancas e um sofá bonito, mas não parecia tão confortável para dormir como o de casa. Nisso, olhou para Reisi.

\- O que achou? - Sorriu, indo para uma parte com armários e tirando dali um conjunto de chá e saquinhos, trazendo para a mesa central, sentando no sofá. Com o olhar, convidou Suon.

\- ... Uma boa casa. - Foi o que conseguiu dizer, sentando com gosto ao lado de Kawakata e... Ouvindo a barriga roncar.

Isso arrancou um riso do conselheiro, que continuou com a preparação do chá.

\- Imagino que em breve um auxiliar irá chegar com a comida; apenas precisa ser um pouco mais paciente. - Reisi estava para ligar o pequeno instrumento para esquentar a água do bule sobre a mesa, quando o objeto foi tomado de suas mãos. Movendo a cabeça para o lado, confuso, viu Suon aquecendo em poucos minutos a água nas mãos.

\- Oh... Que conveniente. - Tomando cuidado, pegou a asa do bule e despejou nas xícaras, deixando de lado, e vendo a fumaça subir como se tivesse ficado longos minutos no fogo do modo normal. - Espero que nada de ruim tenha acontecido com a durabilidade do meu bule, mas, obrigado. - Ouviu o grunido de Suon, mas continuou com o sorriso provocativo. - Aliás... como se sente?

\- ... Com fome.

\- Sim, mas, quanto aos seus níveis de Damocles... Você usou um número considerável. Sente uma mudança no seu corpo, ou não sente mudança de sensação nenhuma?

Suon ficou pensando, mas a fome atrapalhava.

\- Hum, cansaço, sono...

\- Isso é efeito da fome. - Reisi pensou alto, mas avaliou. - Talvez, mesmo sendo um receptáculo, acabe por precisar comer para repor a energia orgânica do corpo. Afinal, Damocles é um poder limitado, já um corpo de carne e osso não.

\- Ah... - Pensou que talvez fosse óbviu, mas ficou quieto. - E você, Kawakata?

\- Os efeitos negativos aplicados a magos apenas são contados quando o brilho de nossas pedras enfraquecer. Dores de cabeça e sensação de desmaio ao final do uso intenso e constante são os pontos mais fortes, embora, após cinco minutos já comece a ter uma irritação na cabeça.

Aquela descrição fez Suon pensar que Reisi já passou por essas fases ao utilizar os poderes, e não conseguiu deixar de imaginar a cena do moreno defendendo sua vila de uma inundação na época das chuvas e aguentando segurar as águas até desmaiar. A irritação fez a sala se esquentar rapidamente, até sentir um peso no ombro.

\- Temos muitos magos oficiais na vila, na época de chuvas não é raro um ou outro desmaiar. Já ajudei vários a se recuperar do cansaço do uso de uma pedra de Damocles após formar uma proteção. - Explicou com calma.

\- ... - A sala ficou menos quente do que antes, embora o guerreiro estivesse sem o fervor dos olhos preocupados.

\- Sou bem resistente, como eu disse antes. - Entregou na mão de Suon um copo de porcelana com uma pintura em aquarela azul nele, cheio do chá pronto.

Em seguida, Kawakata tomou um gole do próprio copo, calmo.

\- Você me disse que era forte, não resistente... - Sorriu de lado, tomando um pequeno gole, não gostando de chá tão quente assim.

Nem três minutos se passaram quando uma batida vinda da porta ecoou pelas paredes, e Kawakata se levantou. Primeiramente arrumou a mesa para receber os pratos, em seguida andou para a porta (sentindo os olhos de Suon nas costas). Ao abrir a porta recebeu dois jovens auxiliares carregando uma enorme panela com uma sopa de peixe, e outro com uma bandeja com salada e pão.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda, Enomoto-san, Benzai-san. Desculpe pedir isso à essa hora da noite, quando o jantar dos soldados noturnos já passou.

O primeiro era um moreno de cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo, usava óculos e era bem magro. O segundo tinha o cabelo curto e liso, castanho claro e olhos mais sérios. Abaixando a cabeça em um gesto de respeito, entraram e foram perto da mesa... Olhando o ruivo da vila ao lado. Enomoto quase deixou a bandeja cair, já Benzai estreitou os olhos, mas ficou quieto. Terminando de colocar na mesa, ambos voltaram para a porta.

\- É uma honra ajudá-lo, Kawakata-san. - Benzai comentou, inclinando-se novamente.

\- A-ahn, Kawakata-san... Está tudo bem deixá-lo sozinho? Talvez seja melhor chamar um soldado... - Enomoto ainda tremia um pouco. Visto que o mais novo tinha comentado, Benzai sentiu que poderia falar também.

\- Não gostaria de ser suspeito, mas o senhor é um dos nossos conselheiros mais importantes, Kawakata-san. Proteção nunca é demais.

\- Eu já conversei com nosso convidado, não tem nenhum perigo de algo suspeito acontecer, Enomoto-san, Benzai-san. Obrigado pela preocupação.

Algo nas falas de Kawakata sempre traziam algum poder. As pedras de Damocles não davam nenhum tipo de poder de socialização ou autoridade, apenas o poder. Logo, as morais de um mago eram testadas a um nível constante; levar o título de um mago (pelo menos na Vila do Rio) era um cargo inconsistente caso a moral fosse interpretada de forma duvidosa. Geralmente um mago contra treze era uma desvantagem enorme. O jovem conselheiro que aos 21 anos conseguiu a vaga mais alta da vila tinha esse talento natural de liderança, e de convencer as pessoas em poucas palavras. Talvez pelo tom da voz calma e controlada, ou pela aparência mexer com os instintos das pessoas...

Ver isso em ação fez Suon sorrir de lado.

\- C-certo... Então, tenha uma boa noite, Kawakata-san. - Enomoto e Benzai abaixaram a cabeça, saindo e fechando a porta.

Ao se virar, Reisi observou o comportamento animado no rosto de Suon, ignorando a comida.

\- Ora, se divertindo? Não estava com fome? - Chegando perto, sentou e passou a se servir. Pegou um pedaço de pão seco com uma folha de alface e despejou uma porção da sopa de peixe, comendo.

\- Ah... - Olhou para a sopa, intrigado com o cheiro suave, diferente do cheiro forte de sopa de carne vermelha, forte, que estava acostumado. Imitou o moreno, despejando uma porção cheia de pedaços de carne e mordeu. Primeiramente mastigou, intrigado com o gosto um tanto apimentado e com a facilidade com a qual se desmanchava na boca. Sentiu um outro gosto de tempero, mas não soube bem identificar.

\- É do seu gosto? - Reisi parou, observando a reação do ruivo. Pelo que tinha ouvido do comerciante as pessoas da vila do Fogo dificilmente comiam peixe, sendo o ato exclusivo por quem não gostava de comer essa carne.

\- ... É diferente. - Mordeu outra vez, ficando em um silêncio maior ainda, mas comendo. - Peixe, hum... Vocês, comem só isso? - Olhou para Reisi, encarando o corpo dele. Se fosse, entendia o por que dele parecer magro.

\- Huhu. - Riu, achando a situação engraçada. - Por vezes comemos carne de frango, também. Embora, arroz, ovo e peixe seja a maior base da nossa alimentação. - Voltou a morder a fatia continuamente, notando apenas no momento que estava com muita fome.

Longos minutos se passaram, Reisi apreciando o pão, alface e sopa enquanto que Suon (não se acostumando com aquele pão de arroz seco demais) comeu mais da metade da sopa em uma tigela que Kawakata deu. Como a carne era magra, só um pouco não saciaria a fome. Ao final, lambendo os lábios junto com os temperos deliciosos, Suon mirou para Reisi sentindo outro tipo de fome.

Já o moreno tomava um copo do chá, satisfeito há algum tempo atrás. Notando a panela de sopa vazia, sorriu.

\- Sua fome é admirável, embora seja compreensível. Após o treino apenas comeu cinco sanduiches de carne...

\- Você contou? - Ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Eu costumo reparar muito nos detalhes a minha volta... - Não tinha nenhum receio ou timidez ao falar aquilo, sendo bem natural. Pegando um guardanapo de pano, estendeu-o para Suon.

\- Oh... Gosta de me observar, Reisi?

Em resposta, o conselheiro se deu o trabalho de limpar e esfregar o pano contra a boca do guerreiro de língua muito solta.

\- Disse que gosto de observar o meu redor. Não é assim quando está em batalha, ou treinando? - Retirando o pano de Suon, dobrou-o na mesa. - Agora... Imagino que precise de um banho. - Também não tinha tomado, e depois daquele dia seria ótimo relaxar.

\- Isso é um convite? - Apesar de sentir o corpo pesado, querendo dormir (à noite, o que era bem raro, mas visto que tinha encontrado Reisi e mudado a "rotina"...) naquele sofá ou na cama de Reisi, tinha grande interesse em um banho compartilhado com Kawakata.

\- Huhu... Temos uma fonte termal aqui perto. Muitas vezes já usei ela no meio da noite, estando cansado e não tendo tempo para esquentar a água.

\- Não consegue utilizar seu medalhão para fazer a água aquecer?

Também tinham fontes termais na vila do Fogo, três no total. Eram bastante utilizadas para relaxar, várias pessoas e crianças (mais velhas) compartilhando o local. Não conseguia imaginar Kawakata em um lugar amontoado assim, paz e tranquilidade combinavam mais com ele.

\- Quanto a temperatura, apenas consigo fazer a água esfriar um pouco... embora seja complicado. Porém, consegui a proeza de certa vez criar estacas de gelo. Mover um monte de água é bem mais fácil. - De fato, a manipulação da força de Damocles era complexa, mesmo para o moreno.

\- ... Irei esquentar a água para o banho. - Levantando-se, ficou bem perto do outro. - É o pagamento pela estadia.

\- Com medo do escuro? - Riu. - Dificilmente um assalto acontece nas termas, nossos patrulheiros noturnos são ótimos em interceptar alguém. Algumas pessoas gostam de apreciar a noite na água quente, rodeado das flores; dá uma outra atmosfera. Logo, é muito bem protegido.

O silêncio e Suon ainda resistindo à ideia fez Kawakata pensar que ele poderia estar desconfortável por ser um estranho em outra vila, sozinho, ou que talvez não gostaria de compartilhar o espaço com estranhos. O que era intrigante.

\- Certo, não desejo te deixar desconfortável. Teremos tempo, quando desejar voltar à vila. Venha, irei te mostrar o banheiro. - Pegando na mão de Suon, guiando-o.

A casa era relativamente grande, os espaços eram bem distribuídos, embora para Suon aquilo fosse apertado. Sim, as casas da vila do Fogo eram realmente maiores, com cozinhas e salas grandes... Embora, Kawakata parecia viver sozinho naquele lugar. Pensou na área de abrigo dos conselheiros da própria vila... Ainda assim, eram bem maiores por dentro. Nisso, virando o corredor chegou a uma ala com uma enorme banheira de madeira retangular, podendo comportar três pessoas com um espaço bom entre elas.

\- Heh... Um bom tamanho.

\- Oh, eu apenas gosto de um bom espaço para tomar banho. - Comentou, enquanto enchia a banheira ao virar uma válvula.

Suon usou esse tempo para observar melhor o lugar. Em duas partes da borda da banheira, uma na lateral e outra na largura, estavam plantadas várias plantinhas pequenas e algumas flores, o que dava um ar de terma artificial. Na parede branca, alguns pedaços lisos colados a parede de tons de azul rondavam o local em uma faixa, sendo uma bela decoração, simples. Em uma parte estava uma pia com um espelho, e na parede estava um armário de madeira e vidro com toalhas, robes de banho e potes que pareciam ser os cosméticos como sabonete de ervas e creme para limpar o cabelo. Voltando a pensar na própria casa, Mikoto lembrou do banheiro. Paredes amarelas com pinturas de leões em tinta preta, vasos com flores vermelhas distribuidas, uma piscina redonda e incensos acesos.

\- Creio que está bom. O que acha, Suon? - Abaixou a válvula, vendo o nível da água meticulosamente.

\- ... Está. - Murmurou. Em seguida, inclinou-se na banheira e afundou as palmas da mão na água, fechando os olhos. Em poucos minutos a água estava chegando a borbulhar, foi quando tirou as mãos e o vapor enchia a sala. - ...

\- Creio que passou do limite. - Notava-se apenas de ficar por perto que poderia queimar a pele se entrasse, então, Kawakata também abaixou-se e direcionou o medalhão, concentrando-se e esfriando parte da água. Quando abriu os olhos, mergulhou um dedo, sentindo estar morno. - Está no ponto, vamos, entrar. - Comentou satisfeito.

\- ... Não... Está sentindo nenhuma vertigem, está? - Obrigar o moreno usar o poder da pedra, depois de ter ouvido como magos reagiam, fez o ruivo se arrepender de não ter acatado a ideia de Reisi e ido na terma.

\- Eu estou ótimo... Ficarei melhor quando entrarmos na banheira. - Comentou, sorrindo para Suon e tocando na bochecha dele, achando aquela reação fofa de um homem adulto e do porte dele; apesar de terem a mesma altura.

\- ...

Suon ficou em silêncio, observando o estado de Kawakata e tentando achar algum indício de que ele estaria mentindo. Segurou na mão dele, impedindo-o de tirá-la do contato da pele. Ah, era verdade... a mão se Reisi transmitia poder, não sendo tão macia quanto imaginava, mas mesmo assim agradável. Quis afundar o rosto nela, quando ouviu a voz do moreno, voltando a realidade.

\- Creio que precise relaxar. Não se preocupe com toalhas ou roupas, eu posso emprestar o que for necessário. Ah, quanto as suas roupas, pode deixá-las naquele cesto. - Apontou para uma mesinha perto da porta.

Demorou para se mover, porém soltou Kawakata com cuidado. Incrível como estava sendo tão afetuoso com uma pessoa que tinha conhecido em poucas horas atrás, começado por ter ajudado a encher potes de água. Não era bom em lidar com sentimentos, ou demonstrá-los... Mas poderia tentar do jeito dele. Suspirando pesadamente, virou-se e passou as mãos pela roupa, começando a despir.

Kawakata sorriu com a timidez, embora tivesse gostado de um pouco mais de emoção. Ao mesmo tempo, era uma boa reação vinda de Suon. Fez o mesmo com a própria roupa, sendo um processo mais lento por estar usando duas camadas, enquanto que Suon estava preparado e desnudo. Deixando o manto de lado, revelou usar uma regata pequena que mostrava grande parte da barriga da cor branca, e uma calça bem colada ao corpo, mas um tanto curta no calcanhar. O ruivo imediatamente entrou na água, achando-a sutilmente fria já, e ao mover a cabeça para a direção de Kawakata observou-o por alguns segundos, surpreso.

\- Oh...

\- ... O que foi, Suon? - Tinha as mãos na base da regata, porém deteve os movimentos ao ver a reação.

\- ... Pensei que não usasse nada por debaixo daquele manto. - Foi uma declaração real, apoiando o corpo na beira da banheira e inclinando a cabeça no braço, sorrindo com a visão que tinha.

\- Ora, realmente pensou nisso? - Tomando cuidado com o óculos, retirou a regata e jogou na direção da cesta. Abaixando-se, foi desatando as cordas do calçado coberto com calma, estando de frente para Suon. - Creio que a primeira vista dê para tirar essa conclusão.

\- ... Você fica melhor assim. - Provocou, esquentando o ambiente e consequentemente a água do banho.

\- É melhor que essa água não borbulhe quando eu entrar. - Impôs essa ordem, já sem as sandálias fechadas que precisavam de muitas voltas para serem amarradas ou soltas. Tirou o óculos (os guardando em segurança) e por fim abaixou a calça. Ao levantar a cabeça teve um encontro com os olhos brilhantes de Suon.

Ao contrário do que ocorreu na ilha, Mikoto virou o rosto e se moveu para dar espaço ao moreno.

\- Que gentil. - Mirando para a nuca do guerreiro, entrou com calma na banheira e suspirou ao abaixar e sentir a temperatura quente, agradável, cobri-lo até os ombros. - É como se eu estivesse na terma... junto a uma sauna. - Riu, pegando de uma placa presa a parede potinhos para higiene e nadou para ficar nas costas do ruivo, tocando no ombro dele. Ao fazer isso, sentiu os músculos do guerreiro tremerem. - Ora, minha mão está gelada?

\- Está... - Murmurou, agarrando-se à beirada e tentando fugir. Porém sentiu o aperto por trás, e soube que estava fisgado.

\- Aqui, irei lavar suas costas.

Passando uma boa quantidade do creme de ervas nas mãos, deixou o potinho na beirada e se concentrou em lavar Suon por inteiro, passando pelos músculos dos braços ("Você é realmente musculoso, treina todos os dias por hábito ou porque é uma atividade obrigatória?"), ombros e nuca ("Você me parece um pouco tenso, Suon."), costas e quadris... Nessa parte, sentiu o olhar do ruivo sobre si, observando-o virar o rosto (corado, talvez por conta da alta temperatura) para si, atento.

\- Kawakata... - Disse rouco, relaxado com toda essa ajuda que teve, porém sentindo as mãos esguias do outro chegarem a um local que, caso explorado, seria muito difícil de sair.

\- Entendo, muito íntimo. - Sorriu, afastando-se para pegar uma combuca e abastecer com uma grande quantidade de água, jogando sobre os ombros do ruivo. Ouviu um gemido de contentamento vir do visitante que tinha, e deu sua missão como cumprida. - Irei me banhar agora, está bem?

Tentou pegar o potinho, entretanto teve ele roubado das mãos.

\- Oh?

\- Vire-se. - Chegando perto do moreno, pegou uma grande quantidade do creme de ervas (O cheiro era o mesmo do jovem mago, uma mistura que lembrava um tipo de flor e outro cheiro irresistível para o nariz de Suon) e tocou no peito do outro, espalhando bem.

\- A-ah... - Murmurou, sentindo parte do ponto rosado cheio do creme, o que era uma sensação estranha. Antes que o ruivo pudesse processar, Reisi acabou mostrando as costas bem rápido. - Obrigado pela ajuda, Suon. - Conseguiu normalizar a voz.

\- Hum... - Passou a massagear as costas muito brancas de Kawakata, esfregando com cuidado e tentou fazendo o mesmo com os braços, porém teve receio de ser observado pelos olhos observadores do moreno, e com medo de quebrá-lo. Kawakata não era alguém sem massa corporal, tinha músculos bem distribuídos, embora se comparado com ele muito provavelmente iria sucumbir a uma luta.

\- Poderia jogar a água nos meus ombros, como eu fiz com você, Suon? Apreciaria muito se o fizesse. - Ronronou, movendo as mãos pelo peito e terminando o serviço da parte da frente.

Demorou vários segundos, olhando a parte longa do cabelo localizado na nuca do moreno, não querendo molhar o local, prevendo uma reclamação. Um pouco abaixo virou de uma vez a combuca, o que acabou molhando boa parte do cabelo preto.

\- Ah... - Gruniu, tocando ali.

\- Tudo bem, irá secar logo caso esfregue bem com a toalha, Suon. - Disse com paciência.

O resto das partes de ambos os homem foram tratadas por si mesmos, em longos minutos silenciosos e olhares trocados. Em dado momento Kawakata tocou o joelho junto ao do guerreiro, por puro capricho e invasão de privacidade. Entrando na brincadeira, por debaixo da água, Suon moveu a mão para pegar nos dedos do moreno e... Não achou. Tentou novamente, mas novamente sentiu o movimento dos dedos do outro se distanciar... Mirando Reisi, notou o riso divertido e meticuloso na face dele. Logo, aceitou o desafio. Ao invés de ficar tentando várias vezes a mais, Suon segurou nos cotovelos e abaixou as mãos pelos braços até encontrar os dedos de Kawakata, entrelaçando-os aos seus.

\- Ganhei. - Sorriu de lado, as faces ficando há poucos centímetros uma da outra...

\- ... Meus parabéns, Suon. - Reisi conseguiu sussurar pelo menos uma frase, erguendo as mãos para a superfície e correspondendo o carinho que sentia. - Creio que isso mereça um prêmio. - O tom foi de um leve deboche, porém dizia sério quanto a dar um prêmio ao outro. - O que gostaria?

\- ...

O ruivo afastou de modo a encarar as mãos, pensativo. Pensando que talvez tivesse apertado um calo ao dizer aquilo, ou uma oportunidade para pensar em algo que não devia. Poder revelava pessoas, e estava sendo paciente, até ver a expressão séria e determinada do ruivo.

\- ... Poderia ser um beijo, Kawakata?

\- ... Oh? - Ficou surpreso pelo pequeno pedido, embora um ato físico fosse 50% da chance de sair da boca do guerreiro. - Entendo, eu concordo com este prêmio. Agora, como quer que seja o bei-

Antes de terminar a frase, sentiu a mão ser erguida e o guerreiro beijar os dedos dobrados de Kawakata, demoradamente e agindo de uma forma respeitosa até. Aquilo lembrou o jovem conselheiro de um fiel se ajoelhando à frente de uma entidade divina pedindo proteção. Embora não fosse este o caso... Algo mais romântico, talvez o de um casamento. Ao terminar, Suon ergueu a cabeça e encarou Reisi.

\- ... Isso foi o beijo? - Riu, embora não fizesse menção de se afastar.

\- Hum... Nós não somos noivos ou casados para um beijo mais íntimo. - Comentou, confuso, mas feliz.

\- Que hábito admirável... Nesta vila, beijos são algo um tanto mais banais, se for comparar com os da sua vila. Namorando ou não, apenas "ficando", não reprimimos duas pessoas trocarem um beijo de boca.

\- Você já beijou na boca, então? - A água esquentou fortemente, por instinto.

\- Confesso que já, uma vez. - Suspirou pelo calor, o que fez Suon voltar a mente para o controle dos poderes e cessar o fogo. - Sendo assim, gostaria de tentar de novo?

Ao invés de uma resposta, sentiu a mão direita ser guiada novamente junto a pedra vermelha do peito do ruivo, a palma ser pressionada contra a superfície do coração vermelho e caloroso. Novamente sentiu ondas de poder inundá-lo, fazendo-o se desestabilizar (em menor grau, visto que era a segunda vez) e fazer parte da água se elevar em ondas, mesmo não estando portando o medalhão.

\- Pelo beijo, pode analisar minha pedra o quanto quiser.

\- ... - O conselheiro suspirou, era uma boa proposta, além do que poderia testar se tocando o receptáculo enquanto segurava o medalhão reabasteceria o poder da pedra azul com maior facilidade, independente dos elementos serem diferentes. Sim, poderia barganhar, se quisesse. - Sinto que essa troca não está sendo muito justa, Suon. Sua pedra é muito valiosa para ser trocada por um beijo. Mesmo para fins de pesquisa... O que sua família diria se soubesse que compartilhou isso comigo? - Lembrando da conversa anterior, Suon não tinha mencionado que os conselheiros soubessem daquilo.

\- Eles sempre prezaram pela minha individualidade. - Respondeu convicto disso. - Não quero forçá-lo, Kawakata... Um beijo é bem valorizado para ser um prêmio. Em troca, quero compartilhar esse poder com você, ainda mais na época de enchentes.

\- ... Não entendi direito o seu racioci- ... Espere. Por acaso está encarando isso como...

\- ... Não estou dizendo para ser meu parceiro, apenas, não quero que passe mal ao usar seus poderes. Já que está oferecendo um beijo íntimo, nada mais justo.

\- Confia em mim a esse ponto?

\- Você confia em mim, Reisi?

Silêncio. Arregalando os olhos, parou afim de pensar no caso e na primeira coisa que pensou foi um singelo "sim". Ou melhor, falou sem perceber. De fato, conversar e estar perto do ruivo estava se tornando natural de uma maneira extremamente rápida, embora tivessem casos como aqueles que trocavam notas culturais, descobrindo mais um do outro. Certo que com certas pessoas suas expectativas tiradas da aparência e modos da primeira apresentação persistiam com a realidade após passar algum tempo juntos, mas com outras era diferente. Dois bons exemplos eram ele e Seri-san desde que estudavam juntos no treinamento para serem conselheiros e magos. Aos olhos de Ao-san, ambos floresceram como ótimos (embora jovens) conselheiros da vila.

\- Huhu... Interessante, Suon... Não, devo dizer Mikoto? Devo acrescentar que amigos não compartilham beijo íntimo aqui na vila. Apenas que somos mais razoáveis. Embora, eu seja bem reservado quanto a isso.

\- Bom saber. - Disse com satisfação e ciúmes crescentes.

\- Aliás... - Teve a sensação que iria fazer uma pergunta idiota e previsível, mas teve necessidade de fazê-la assim mesmo. Lembrou da pequena confusão que teve ao ver Anna e apenas reforçou para tomar fôlego e falar: - Tem experiência em beijo íntimo, Suon?

\- Não, esse seria o primeiro. - Disse de imediato, olhando para Kawakata ansioso.

\- Oh, entendo... Entretanto, não existe alguém da sua vila que deseje compartilhar primeiro esse ato muito importante, ligado ao noivado?

\- ... Não. Eu não pensava muito nisso, apesar de vários conselheiros reforçassem que o beijo é exclusivo para casados e que era para eu escolher uma noiva caso quisesse fazer isso. - Abaixou a cabeça, lembrando o quão irritante era ouvir repetidamente aquilo. - Acabei por deixar isso de lado, mas... Não agora. Quero fazer isso com você, Reisi.

\- Me sinto como um aproveitador, vindo de uma vila estrangeira e tomando você da vila do Fogo. - Comentou de forma a fazer graça, lembrando de alguns livros que lia com enredo semelhante.

\- Eu sou um homem livre... Ambos somos livres, mesmo se quiser colocar as pessoas de nossas vilas na frente, Reisi. Mas eles não tem o direito de tomar nossa felicidade... - Segurou mais forte as mãos do outro.

\- Sim... Belas palavras. - Sorriu, ficando encorajado. Em seguida, ergueu-se, sentindo os fios de água deslizando pelo corpo e se mostrar totalmente nu para Suon, que pareceu nunca ter visto um homem nu antes. - Vamos continuar isso fora do banho, mais um pouco e viramos um ensopado aqui.

O conselheiro foi o primeiro a deixar a banheira, prontamente pegando duas toalhas macias e oferecendo uma ao convidado. Suon só foi acordar quando o pano seco tapou-lhe a visão do moreno, aceitando e erguendo-se também, se juntando ao outro sobre a parte do assoalho que tinha várias fendas longas, apesar de pequenas. Provavelmente para escorrer a água; na vila do Fogo estava acostumado a pisar em tapetes. Nisso, foi a vez de Kawakata olhar bem para o corpo do guerreiro, mais até do que Suon o fez.

\- ... Reisi.

\- ... Oh, desculpe. Te deixei embaraçado? Não pretendia olhar por muito tempo, mas esqueci que não estou usando óculos. - Dito isso, foi para perto da mesinha das roupas e pegou da gaveta o óculos guardado, colocando-o no rosto. Bem melhor.

\- Hum... Está com a guarda muito baixa, para ficar brincando assim. - O ruivo arriscou fazer o mesmo, aproximando das costas de Reisi (tentando não olhar para baixo) e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, envolvendo o moreno em um abraço incerto; Reisi sentia que se fizesse um movimento brusco, seria abandonado no exato segundo.

\- Nós tomamos um banho juntos caso não tenha percebido.

Sorriu, levando a mão para os cabelos levemente molhados de Suon. Ele tinha lavado o cabelo depois que Kawakata brincou com o corpo dele. Pelo visto, lavar o cabelo à noite não era um problema incômodo para Suon. Nisso, notou que os fios vermelhos já estavam bem soltos, dando uma sensação agradável afundar os dedos ali dentro. Apenas parou quando virou o rosto e conseguiu espirrar para longe de Suon.

\- ... Aqui, irei te ajudar. - Percebendo que Kawakata poderia ficar resfriado, visto que aos poucos o ar quente ia se dissipando do banheiro pelas janelas localizadas no alto, Suon usou a própria toalha para envolver os ombros do moreno, passando-a com muita eficiência ali e na parte do tórax.

\- Não é necessário tudo isso, Suon, eu sei me enxugar. - Apesar de ter rido, ficou tenso ao sentir tal contato e aos poucos sentir ( nesse estado semi-conciênte) a mente escapar do próprio controle, querendo jogar fora a precaução que tinha.

Claro que tinha ligado o banho a um ato de lealdade, mas isso porque saiu vivo daquela experiência. Talvez estivesse exagerando, embora casos de afogamento (a maior parte enquanto um grupo estava se divertindo ao nadar em lagos) tinham o seu peso e eram reais... Sim, ingenuidade parecia ser uma doença, pois sentia seus efeitos enquanto sentia estar as mãos de Suon, esse transmissor irritante.

Quando deu por si, sentiu um movimento perto da perna e ao olhar para o lado identificou que o guerreiro tinha se ajoelhado, envolvendo a toalha na região do quadril e parte da coxa. Sentindo-se tratado como uma criança, por reflexo agarrou na cabeça vermelha.

\- ... Hum? - Viu aqueles olhos dourados confusos e diria até inocentes encará-lo em confusão.

\- Já está bom, Suon. Como já disse, sou capaz de me enxugar sozinho. - Esperava que Suon não notasse, visto que estava com a toalha que tinha em mãos posicionada logo à frente do quadril, de forma estratégica. - Além disso, você também precisa se enxugar; não seria bom deixar meu hóspede pegar um resfriado sob os meus cuidados.

\- Ah... Certo. - Retirou o pano do moreno, vendo-o se virar e ficar novamente de costas à ele. Era uma visão atraente, mas por alguma razão só de imaginar que Reisi estaria prestando atenção em outra coisa fez o guerreiro se irritar. Contido, lembrou do que o moreno tinha dito antes, sobre "continuar fora do banho". Com isso em mente, prontamente passou a se enxugar vigorosamente.

Já a mente de Reisi estava se enxugando com calma, tomando cuidado para deixar sempre a parte de baixo coberta. Em dado momento, teve a lucidez de pegar um robe (que chegava até os pés e formava um 'V' no pescoço) e se cobrir, passando então a enxugar a parte dos joelhos, calcanhar e pés. Terminado, olhou para o ruivo e sorriu.

\- Pelo visto as pessoas da vila do Fogo mal usam toalhas. - Reisi tocou Suon no ombro, deslizando para tocar no peito dele. Sequinho.

\- Hu, tem certeza que não é você que não consegue enxugar direito sozinho? - Riu com o sorriso convencido no rosto, até sentir um roupão ser jogado por cima.

\- Se cubra, irei te dar uma roupa que costumamos usar para dormir à noite. Como é grande, deve servir em você.

\- Hum... Essa lembra um yukata. Costumamos usar para dormir ou relaxar em casa, só que o tecido é mais liso. - Aquele robe era felpudo demais, só que poderia servir para dormir.

\- Oh... Se quiser, pode usar na cama. Às vezes, na época de frio, costumo usar eles para dormir. - Comentou, amarrando a faixa e pegando a cesta de roupas. - Vamos, irei te mostrar onde você irá dormir.

Suon ficou intrigado, pensando se ali realmente tinha um quarto para visitas. Devia ser minúsculo, porém seguiu o moreno sem dizer muita coisa, amarrando a faixa também. Não costumava usar yukatas em casa ou qualquer outro lugar, as poucas vezes que o fez foi quando era criança. Isso porque ao atingir a adolescencia era difícil esconder a pedra de Damocles no peito, visto que o decote era longo. Porém, aquele robe da vila do Rio era "fechado até demais", então não via problemas naquilo.

Quando voltaram ao estreito corredor, entraram em uma porta e revelou ser um quarto grande, mesmo para uma cama só. Vários quadros estavam pendurados nas paredes brancas mostrando cenários de primavera com várias flores ou planície esverdeada, outras vezes uma montanha, nascer do sol e pássaros. Uma pequena mesa tinha três livros, tinteiro e o que parecia ser um caderno. Guarda-roupas, um vaso de pequenas flores juntas em tom azul (Suon nunca tinha visto elas antes, pareciam tiradas de um daqueles quadros), e pendurado na parece um robe bem trabalhado.

\- Este é o meu quarto. - Reisi comentou como se estivesse falando do tempo, e Suon olhou para ele.

\- Oh...? Iremos dormir juntos, é isso?

\- Infelizmente a casa não tem um quarto para visitas, era isso ou meu escritório. Além do mais, não te vejo dormindo no sofá da sala.

\- A casa é sua, Reisi. Eu costumo dormir no sofá da estalagem, é confortável. Hum... - Aproximou, para sussurar ao moreno: - Ou talvez você me queira na sua cama, conselheiro...

\- Que boca rebelde temos aqui. - Sem se abalar, olhou por cima do ombro. - Eu, demonstrando todo meu esforço para meu hóspede não dormir no sofá, ainda ouço isso. Nada educado da sua parte, por acaso deseja que eu refaça minha mente?

\- Não. - Reagiu na hora, pegando no braço de Kawakata. - Oh... - Em seguida, soltou-o.

\- ... Huhu, minha nossa, está bem domesticado para um guerreiro do seu porte.

\- Hum, não é isso... - Resmungou, deixando as maneiras de lado (caindo direitinho na provocação) e abraçando a cintura de Reisi, sem arrependimentos desta vez. - Nós não iremos continuar, Kawakata? - Disse como se estivesse cobrando uma promessa.

\- Sim, venha...

Saindo do abraço de Suon facilmente, caminhou para a lateral da cama e sentou-se, batendo no espaço ao lado. Suon seguiu sem desviar os olhos das íris lilases e misteriosas de Reisi, sentando próximo a ele e esperando. Antes de começar a falar, Kawakata ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo para a parte de trás da orelha, encantando o ruivo, que se aproximou inesperadamente. Isso fez Reisi agarrar a gola do outro por reflexo, parando o avanço de Mikoto.

\- ... - Afrouxou o aperto, mas não moveu a mão dali. - Não só a boca é rebelde, certo...?

\- Hum. Você fica bonito... Ajeitando o cabelo, Kawakata. - Revelou, arriscando tocá-lo na bochecha com a palma. - E minha boca pode ser capaz de fazer outras coisas.

\- Não o subestimo. Embora, tem alguma experiência...?

\- Não, mas sou habilidoso mesmo sem. - Sorriu confiante, mais do que deveria na opinião do conselheiro.

\- Imagino que esteja precisando enfrentar um pouco de realidade, para começar a falar menos e valorizar melhor a experiência, Suon Mikoto. - Puxou com sutileza.

\- Irei te surpreender na primeira vez, tente não se impressionar, Kawakata Reisi.

Nos pequenos segundos de incerteza de ambos, ambas as bocas ligeiramente longe, Reisi pensou em quais reviravoltas seus desejos iriam guiá-lo, não só ele como as vilas. Paz ou guerra, eram duas faces da mesma moeda para a situação que estavam agora. Suon foi o primeiro a agir, cobrindo os lábios de Reisi, e nesse ponto era tarde para voltar atrás. Não que Reisi quisesse... Levou a mão para a nuca de Suon, apenas a deixando ali, talvez como um reflexo de insegurança. O que era um tanto irônico se qualquer um da vila do Rio soubesse disso, visto a autoridade forte do moreno. O ruivo acabou jogando mais o peso para cima de Kawakata, faminto e devorador, conseguindo fazer o encontro das línguas.

Ao sentir a língua morna de Kawakata ficou um tanto sem reação, como se fosse uma uva sem casca. Macio demais, tanto que tinha medo de mover a língua e parti-la. Porém, conseguiu incentivo da mão atrás da cabeça e dos movimentos que Reisi fazia, guiando-o naquele novo mar de sensações, e desejando aprimorar aquela técnica mais com Kawakata, e somente ele.

Acabou sentindo a mão, antes agarrando-o na gola, descer e perfurar dentro do robe, puxando o tecido de modo a ficar mais solto e tocar com a ponta do dedo a pedra vermelha. Beijar enquanto compartilhavam o poder de Damocles era outra sensação nova, o que fez Suon se esquecer que precisava de ar, inebriado por tudo; o cheiro, o corpo, o poder e o próprio Reisi.

Quando sentiu um tapinha nas costas, e a falta da mão do moreno na cabeça, separou as bocas e ofegou em respirações curtas. Já o orgulhoso homem de óculos que tinha uma posição tão correta antes, agora estava com os olhos fechados, respirando longas goladas de ar e com a face toda corada, os músculos do corpo tentando se recompor do que acabou de passar. Ao sentir a mão de Reisi cair, segurou-a e voltou a juntá-la à pedra, vendo o moreno reagir e abrir os olhos.

\- ... Não irei parar aqui, Reisi. - Suon teve certaza no que disse em seguida. - Vamos nos casar.

\- ... Ah... - Tentou amenizar a respiração o quanto antes, ouvindo a segunda parte e sabendo que uma hora isso viria a tona. Só não esperava que o ruivo fosse ser tão direto. - Huhu... E o que irá acontecer, caso se arrependa?

\- Isso não irá acontecer.

\- Então, se eu recusar... Irá liderar seu exército atrás de minha vila?

\- Não, isso seria ridículo... - Gruniu, fazendo a pedra ficar mais vermelha.

\- ... Sabe que poderão ter pessoas contrarias a isso.

\- Pessoas não vivem para sempre. Não quero ter arrependimentos, Reisi. Nem...

\- ... Fugir? Está nos planos. - Riu. - Embora, seguir um plano de melhorar o relacionamento entre as vilas, misturarmos nossos costumes e economia, sem dizer cultura... Como por exemplo, formarmos um grupo de pesquisa da vila do Rio, e outro da vila do Fogo, fazendo-os passarem um mês na vila oposta. Em seguida, é apenas uma questão de tempo para uma proposta de casamento surgir, afim de nossas vilas se tornarem ainda mais unidas. Este será o momento ideal. - Sorriu, tendo o plano explicado.

\- ... Tinha isso planejado desde o começo?

\- Como eu disse antes, gostaria de conhecer mais da sua vila. - Tocou no rosto de Suon. - E agora, tenho ainda mais vontade...

\- Ha... - Riu, abraçando Reisi e colando os corpos. - Você é bem ardiloso, Kawakata Reisi.

\- Irei levar isso como um elogio. - Ajeitou o óculos, sendo esmagado. - Agora, teremos que manter nossa relação em segredo até nossas vilas se misturarem mais. Entendeu, Suon?

\- ...

\- ... Espero considerar isso como um sim. - Virou-o na cama, ficando por cima do guerreiro. - Embora, aceito uma troca de beijos íntimos, o quanto quiser. - Sorriu, pretendendo deixar a noite mais longa.

E assim aconteceu. Kawakata e Fujimi, um jovem inteligênte porém rebelde, hábil mago da água, acompanharam Suon para a vila dele e passou o dia junto aos amigos do ruivo na estalagem, além de conhecer os conselheiros e líderes. Em pouco tempo, houveram encontros dos conselheiros de ambas as vilas um na casa do outro, até que Kawakata compartilhou o plano de trocarem os grupos de pesquisadores, afim de ampliar os horizontes da ciência e magia. Shiro ganhou certa concorrência, porém seus fregueses ainda eram leais, visto o número de comerciantes e feiras oficiais de produtos da outra vila. Na trevessia da ilha que ligava ambas as vilas, a ponte de madeira foi trocava por uma de pedra afim de aguentar carroças, um trecho no chão foi feito para pessoas não se perderem, e no trecho da vila do Fogo foi bem mais trabalhado de modo que não houvesse como os pés ficarem molhados, e não houvesse perigo de serem levados pelo avanço da água. De fato, os magos da água aprimoraram suas técnicas para a segurança de quem fosse atravessar.

Claramente, Suon visitava Reisi várias vezes na casa da vila do Rio, tomando conta da harmonia entre os comerciantes e pesquisadores, e Reisi acompanhava Suon para a estalagem, acabando por conversar longas horas com os conselheiros e estudantes locais, acabando por ficar muito tarde e tendo que se hospedar na Homra...

Na vila do Rio todos sabiam a grande ambição e fome de conhecimento que Reisi tinha, logo poucos suspeitavam de segundas intenções. Tirando Seri, Fujimi e o próprio Ao-sama... Já na vila do Fogo, todos estavam surpresos pelo interesse enorme que o filho mais velho do líder estava tendo em construir esse vínculo entre as vilas, agindo como se esperaria de um líder. Nem parecia o homem que ia treinar ou dormir por longas horas, sem participar da roda dos conselheiros. Izumo, Tatara e Anna pareciam imaginar o que estaria acontecendo. Quanto aos pais de Suon, aprovando essa mudança no comportamento do filho, e sabendo que ele era responsável a um certo ponto, conversaram com ele e notaram que ele desejava fazer a vila crescer. Ficaram muito orgulhosos.

Quanto as pessoas, vieram boatos de um possível envolvimento amoroso. Suon ficava agitado, irritado com perguntas se ele tinha encontrado uma jovem na vila do rio. Os que insistiam eram avisados para parar, e outros eram muito bem socados. Apesar disso, o boato não apagou. Quanto a vila do Rio, muitos não conseguiam enxergar Reisi interessado em alguém da vila do Fogo, apenas em sua parte econômica e cultural, e ver Suon (um dos representantes) por perto era algo natural. Embora, que Suon sempre se ficava na casa do conselheiro e não no prédio de hospedagem... Isso dividia as pessoas.

Algumas estações depois, no inverno, Kawakata chegou carregando copos com achocolatado no quarto imenso de Suon. Este estava deitado em um tapete, olhando para a enorme janela de vidro vendo a neve cair. No chão tinha uma panela pequena com queijo borbulhando, espetos e pratos com pão e pedaços de carne cozida para serem mergulhados.

Suon usava uma blusa fina de manga comprida, uma mescla de preto com detalhes vermelhos, e calças pretas folgadas. Quanto a Reisi, este usava uma blusa, calça comprida, um manto branco de mangas compridas, e por fim uma longa, volumosa e felpuda capa de mangas compridas que se arrastava no chão, das cores laranja, bege e preto. Era emprestada de Suon, e na opinião do ruivo, tinha ficado coberto demais.

Ajoelhando do lado do leão sonolento, serviu os copos.

\- Acredito que, com fartura de alimentos guardados, o inverno é a estação mais preguiçosa que existe. Isso combina com você. - Tomou um gole da bebida quente, aquecendo-se.

\- Hum... - Ergueu o corpo e espreguiçou, antes de se servir também. - Está amargo, Kawakata. - Reclamou. Queria juntar as bocas para um beijo, crente que isso adoçaria a bebida (não pelo falo de Reisi colocar um pouco de açúcar a mais no copo dele), porém lembrava constantemente em manter as aparências e não agir de forma imprudente. Nas palavras do moreno.

\- Você que tem uma língua que só aceita doce e carne, Suon. - Riu.

Quando o ruivo estava para tomar outro gole, ouviu o conselheiro declarar do nada:

\- Vamos oficializar nosso noivado, Mikoto.

Por sorte, ou peça de Reisi, não cuspiu a bebida.

\- ... Tem certeza? Isso não é apressar o seu plano? - Sabia que entre eles, Reisi era o mais paciente. Porém, teve uma vez que quase foram pegos por conta do moreno persistir em alongar o beijo, embora tenha controlado a situação de forma convincente.

\- Duvido que a essa altura, logo no começo do inverno, a oposição dure muito. - Disse tranquilo.

\- Hum... - Sorriu com a habilidade estratégica do noivo, deitando a cabeça no colo dele.

\- Ora... Creio que deveria ser eu a descansar a cabeça, que ardilou toda a estrutura para resultar em um casamento feliz, no seu colo, Mikoto. - Embora reclamasse, acariciou satisfeito a cabeça do ruivo.

\- Reisi...

\- Sim?

\- Irei te fazer feliz.

\- ... Farei o mesmo a você, Mikoto. - Deixando o copo de lado, totalmente fisgado por aquela frase simples, inclinou-se para beijar o guerreiro.

No dia seguinte, houve uma festa com uma competição de guerra com bolas de neve. Vários grupos de três pessoas foram divididos, tendo trios da vila do Rio, vila do Fogo e mistos. Além de uma classificação de crianças, adolescentes e adultos. Na categoria crianças o time da Anna (misto) acabou ganhando, adolescente foi o time de Fujimi formado da vila do Rio, quanto a classe dos adultos... Kawakata achou uma boa ideia ficar no time adversário de Suon. Como eram mistos, ao invés de ser um vila vs vila, virou Time Kawakata e Time Suon. Foi um tanto longo a batalha, visto que o time apenas perdia caso o líder fosse atingido; Reisi e Mikoto eram um grande desafio, restando apenas eles de pé.

Por conta da demora, e falta de reação de Reisi atrás da barreira de neve, o ruivo acabou correndo e pulando para tomar altitude; um erro, visto que Reisi estava preparado e tinha o alvo bem localizado e sem ter como desviar no ar. Outro erro foi subestimar a agilidade de Suon. Por fim, foram atingidos simultâneamente, acabando por virar um empate. E Suon esmagando Kawakata, na neve.

Após os times vencedores serem homenageados com uma medalha do primeiro festival da neve, antes do pequeno banquete com achocolatados para esquentar os corpos, Kawakata tomou a palavra no palco. Quis aproveitar que todos de ambas as vilas estavam reunidos, e declarou que estava noivo de Suon, este apoiando-o ao lado.

Alvoroço, surpresa e animação. Felizmente, com a palavra de suporte dos conselheiros, Ao-sama e lideres da vila do Fogo, grande parte da população conseguiu enxergar aquilo como algo bom.

Certos atos de vandalismo, cartas de ameaça e grupos de brigas aconteceram nos dias que se passaram. Kawakata teve que ter nervos de aço para conseguir conter Suon de andar caçando cada um dos covardes que nem se identificavam, e aconselhar os soldados e patrulheiros a como agirem numa situação como essa. Porém, a previsão de que tudo se acalmou após a primeira semana se concretizou. No meio do inverno, Kawakata e Suon se casaram.

Anna foi daminha de honra, levando os colares de casamento para os noivos; Tatara, Izumo, Kamamoto e Fujimi eram os padrinhos, enquanto que Seri aceitou ser a madrinha. Com os votos dos conselheiros de ambas as vilas, o casamento foi simplesmente muito bonito.

No dia seguinte ao casamento, inexplicavelmente, uma casa erguida para os dois estava completamente limpa de neve, podendo ver a terra e gramas recém-descongeladas.

 **F I M**

...ou, foram felizes para sempre.

* * *

 _Nota da Autora:_

Obrigada por ler! Amy, apesar de corrido, espero que tenha gostado do seu presente de aniversário! Por que toda vez acabo um dia antes, ou atrasada? Aiai. Bem, é isso, Mikorei e brigadeiros! E festa do possível casamento que não foi descrito detalhadamente que todo mundo gostaria de ler! Ehhh! Fica pro ano que vem! \ o / (Um dia eles se casam, mostrando em detalhes tudo que acontece, e as núpcias...)

Ps: Ainda vamos jogar com eles se casando, ouviu?

 **Notas:**

"Mas Chibi, se Suon não podia ou não queria mostrar a pedra do peito, por que raios ele estava semi-nu quando encontrou Reisi na ilha?"

 **Chibi:** Como pode perceber ele estava treinando sozinho, logo, podia ficar mais tranquilo quanto as roupas. Isso não tem nada a ver com fanservice. Não mesmo.

"Mas Chibi, eles se conheceram apenas há algumas horas, beijaram e já saiu casamento?"

 **Chibi:** O poder de Damocles consegue unir as pessoas, como se fosse um sistema de alma gêmeas. Não é porque esta é uma fic de um único capítulo, não mesmo.

"Mas, os pais de Suon e Reisi aceitaram de boa?"

 **Chibi:** Os pais de Suon sim, pois Suon sempre foi muito independente. Próxima líder da vila do Fogo é a Anna \ o / Os de Reisi, ficaram preocupados pela maneira de Mikoto de agir, mas aceitaram =3

" Chibi, por que trocou parte dos nomes? Por que Kawakata? "

 **Chibi:** É, eu devia ter mantido os nomes. Mas queria usar "Suon", e com esse pretexto, tive que mudar de todos os outros. E tentei fazer uma junção com "Kawa", que em japonês quer dizer Rio. Sorry.

 **Mais notas:**

Kocha = "Chá vermelho", ou popularmente chamado de "chá preto".

 **Notas, o Retorno:**

Desculpe caso tenha ficado longo, ou chatinho de ler. - indo rolar infinitamente.


End file.
